A user of a mobile communication device may use the mobile communication device to send or receive messages, such as, for example Short Message Format (SMS) messages (also known as text messages), emails, updates from a social network, such as Twitter, LinkedIn, Facebook, and/or other types of messages. A user may receive a large number of messages over the course of the day and the large number of messages may be overwhelming. Furthermore, a user may receive a notification whenever a message is received by the mobile communication device, causing the user to respond to the notification even when the user is busy or when the message is not important. Dealing with a large number of messages or message notifications may be overwhelming.